<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fourth wall by MakesCentsNotSense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575804">the fourth wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakesCentsNotSense/pseuds/MakesCentsNotSense'>MakesCentsNotSense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ye old dream fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Gen, Swearing, i think, ive never actually used that tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakesCentsNotSense/pseuds/MakesCentsNotSense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream breaks the fourth wall. Tubbo understands. Tommy freaks out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ye old dream fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fourth wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set in the dream smp lore canon thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fine," Dream grumbled. "I guess it's about time I told you." Tommy looked up in confusion. </p><p>"About time? Tell us what?" </p><p>"Time for the one chapter. Or one-shot. A short film, maybe. Or that scene, maybe. I don't know." Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other, then back at Dream. He continued. "You know, that one part where the villain's plans and or intentions are revealed and then the protagonist finally figures out how to defeat them?"</p><p>"Like when Jimmy and Cornelius' ghosts from '<em>The Village That Went Mad</em>' both explained to the villagers why they killed them?" Tubbo suggested. Dream laughed. "Yeah, that was a pretty good filler episode. Karl did a great job on that one." </p><p>Now Tubbo was confused. That was a fairy tale picture book that parents read to their kids before bedtime. 'Filler episode'? </p><p>"Stop being all cryptic and shit, Dream! What do you mean?" </p><p>Dream sighed. "You know what I've been doing this entire time? The villain thing with the power and the chaos and whatnot? It's to protect you guys. Every story needs a good antagonist after all, and I couldn't risk that villain being anyone else. So I took the role."</p><p>"But by saying this, aren't you invalidating that? Isn't this your redemption arc now?" Tubbo said with a frown. "Are you just going to gloss over what Dream just said?" Tommy yelled. "Dream gone fuckin' senile and shit! <em>Nobody</em> needs to be a villain!" </p><p>"Tubbo, I think you might be right, actually," Dream realized. "Have I gone off the script? Oh no, am I gonna have to find another gig? This one took <em>so </em>much time, I might not even get <em>paid</em>—"</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em> is going on?" Tommy shouted. "Don't just fuckin' ignore me, guys!"</p><p>Tubbo brightened, a lightbulb popping up in his mind. "You could probably sue them or something! Not your fault they didn't tell you when you should do the whole reveal thing, you know? You could still get your pay!"</p><p>"Tubbo, you're a freaking <em>genius</em>!"</p><p>"I AM LOSING MY SHIT."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk if this is considered crack but ta daaa i guess </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://triggerfishinabucket.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>